Espíritu navideño
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Sasuke puede ser frío y seco, pero por una vez quiere que Hinata disfrute de algo tan especial como es la Navidad. No sabe cómo hacerlo y está nervioso, pero tiene una novia perfecta y comprensiva, de eso está seguro. One-shot navideño para el foro "Sasuhinista nací y así moriré".


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va?**

**Tengo una gran noticia (para mí): ¡YA SÓLO ME QUEDA UN EXAMEN GLOBAL! Tengo que reconocer que esta semana he dormido una media de 4 horas a la noche, y estoy hecha polvo. En mi instituto hay un ambiente insoportable, porque todos estamos muy nerviosos, pero HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO. Y eso es lo importante.**

**Me ha supuesto un gran trabajo poder estar hoy subiendo esto, pero quería compartirlo con todos vosotros. Además, ayer cumplí 16 años, y este es una especie de autoregalo :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la historia principal. Todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, y hago este fic con el fin de entretener, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**No incordio más, y espero que os guste:**

* * *

Era su primera Navidad juntos y, aunque conocía bien a su pareja, aún conservaba la ilusión de que le preparase algo especial.

-¡Olvídate, princesa!- decía Kiba mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de Hinata, que estaba recostada en su regazo.- Ese petulante y amargado no hará nada especial por ti.

-Bueno, quizás…

-¡Oh, Hinata! Ese Uchiha es tan frío que no celebrará la Navidad contigo.

Hinata suspiró. Kiba tenía razón, después de todo.

Hacía ya ocho meses que el chico lo dejó todo por ella: la venganza, el crimen, Orochimaru. Pero sólo le había dicho, palabras textuales: Dejo mi vida anterior por ti. Me he enamorado, pero eso no quiere decir que la gente de la aldea siga siendo repugnante. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y solo contigo.

Dos meses después estaban viviendo juntos en la parte de la aldea más alejada del centro: la correspondiente al clan Uchiha.

-Hinata, ¿duermes?- se interesó el Inuzuka.

-No, sólo pensaba en… todo.

-¿Todo?

-Bueno… En Sasuke. ¿Crees que me ama? No me lo dice nunca.

-Ah, ese bastardo. Claro que te ama, Hinata. Aunque sea un amargado se adivina el brillo en sus ojos cuando te mira y tú no te das cuenta.

Hinata se sonrojó, como ya pocas veces le pasaba. Había logrado superar casi por completo su vergüenza, gracias a Sasuke: él la había ayudado mucho.

-Me voy a casa, Kiba-kun.

-¿Ya? Es temprano.

-B-Bueno, estoy cansada…- intentó disculparse.

-Está bien, está bien.- interrumpió su mejor amigo- Necesitas mimos, y esta vez yo no soy el más adecuado para dártelos- le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata se levantó y abrazó a Kiba. Le rascó la cabecita a Akamaru y movió su mano en señal de despedida.

Ya sólo quedaba un día para Navidad, lo cual quería decir que ese día los calendarios marcaban el día 24 de diciembre.

La chica se arrebujó en su abrigo y apresuró su paso: no quería agarrar un resfriado.

* * *

-Repasemos el plan, Sasuke.

-No quiero repasar nada, DOBE.

-¡Aggg! Estás insoportable. Serán los nervios.- dedujo Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.

-Un Uchiha nunca está nervioso- pronunció exultante.

-Bah.

El rubio se tiró en el amplio sofá verde de la casa de Sasuke y Hinata. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, enmarañando así su cabellera rubia

-La amas demasiado, Sasuke. Más de lo que creíste poder amar a alguien alguna vez. Sé que odias que te lo digan, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y por eso estás nervioso. No quieres decepcionarla en una fecha tan especial, marcada por el amor y la alegría. Temes no ilusionarla, y lo que más miedo te da es no ver su sonrisa una vez más.

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Naruto, pero lo disimuló poniendo su habitual cara de póker.

-FUERA. DE. MI. CASA. ¡AHORA!

Naruto bostezó con pereza, poco dispuesto a mover un solo dedo. Pero por obra y magia de algún ser superior, Hinata llamó a la puerta de la casa en ese mismo instante.

-¡Fuera, Naruto!- siseó el Uchiha entre dientes.

El chico rubio se levantó ipso facto y salió por la ventana que daba al patio de atrás de la casa, sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Sasuke cogió en un abrazo todos los adornos de Navidad y las velas aromáticas. Los guardó en una bolsa que posteriormente escondió.

El chico corrió hacia la puerta, que abrió de golpe. Recibió a Hinata roja por el frío cortante del exterior, e inmediatamente la hizo pasar.

-¿Has cogido mucho frío?- preguntó él, queriendo entablar conversación. Sólo hacía esto cuando estaba nervioso, y eso era algo que Hinata sabía. Aún así, no dijo nada sobre el tema.

-No, sólo en los pies y las manos- respondió- Voy a darme una ducha caliente. Ya bajo y cenamos, ¿sí?

-Claro.

* * *

Mientras el agua caliente le destensaba los músculos, agarrotados por el frío, Hinata enjabonó su pelo con su champú de siempre, el que olía rosas. La chica dejó que su mente divagara, imaginándose cómo sería una noche de Navidad con Sasuke. Ella no era una persona materialista, así que prefería un regalo sencillo y con cariño a uno costoso y sin amor.

-Vamos, Hinata. La cena está lista.

La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente, y un color rojo se apoderó de su rostro.

-¡SASUKE!

El chico estaba asomado a la ducha, observando a Hinata tal y como vino al mundo.

-Ven, tonta.

Hinata apagó la ducha y cubrió lo que pudo de su cuerpo con las manos. Sasuke, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, le tendió una toalla a su novia. Acto seguido, sin alargar más la espera, la cogió en brazos.

-¡Sasuke!

-Me vas a gastar el nombre.

Hinata no respondió y se dejó hacer. Notaba el pulso de Sasuke muy rápido, algo inusual en él. Su chico la llevaba a la habitación, en la que entró dando una pequeña patada a la puerta.

-Cierra los ojos, Hinata.

La chica obedeció, Sasuke la posó en el suelo. Lo sintió caminar alrededor de la cama, pero no sabía qué hacía.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

Y Hinata se encontró con un precioso vestido azul claro, que tenía un escote tipo cruce, y unos pequeños volantes al final. Era de manga francesa, justo como le gustaba a ella.

-Espero que te guste.

Hinata estaba sin palabras. Pocas veces el chico tenía un detalle con ella. Se notaba que el vestido estaba trabajado, y era sencillo pero con personalidad. Justo como ella.

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta, Sasuke, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

-Es sólo un detalle por la Navidad.

-Pero… Yo no tengo nada para ti. ¡Lo siento mucho!- Hinata estaba muy avergonzada y sonrojada, pero Sasuke la calló con un beso. Un beso suave y relajado, calmado, sin prisa.

-No me hace falta un regalo. Me basta con que sigas aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Aquí, conmigo.

Otro beso. Esta vez fue la chica quien lo inició, lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha. La toalla se resbaló un poco, pero Sasuke la sujetó a la vez que sonreía contra los labios de su amada.

-Hey, preciosa, contrólate. Eso para después de la cena…

Ella frunció el ceño, y él soltó una carcajada. Acarició su brazo fugazmente y la dejó sola en la habitación. La chica se vistió lentamente, obligándose a relajarse y respirar.

Se miró al espejo: el vestido le sentaba muy bien, y ese color tan claro contrastaba con su pelo negro y húmedo.

Con una sonrisa involuntaria se dirigió al comedor de la casa, amplio, pero con una mesa modesta.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando unos brazos muy conocidos le rodearon desde atrás.

-Mmmm… Me encanta el olor de tu pelo… Y el vestido ha sido un acierto, definitivamente.

Hinata sonrió.

-Mira hacia arriba.

La Hyuuga lo hizo, y vio una pequeña plantita de muérdago colgada del techo. Volvió a sonreír, y se dio la vuelta despacio.

-Así que… ¿Celebramos la Navidad?

-Sólo un poco.- dijo él, antes de acercar sus caras. Ella correspondió al roce de labios con cariño y felicidad.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sasuke- No sé cómo seguir.

-Te ayudaré.- susurró ella.

Tiró de su brazo hacia la mesa, donde había adornos de Navidad: espumillón, velas altas, flores rojas…

Comieron entre risas y comentarios sin ningún trasfondo importante. Hinata estaba feliz, y Sasuke estaba feliz porque ella sonreía. Todo era, simplemente, perfecto.

-Y ahora, el postre.- sentenció él, sin contener las ganas de esos labios rosados que tenía ella.

Sasuke se incorporó levemente, apoyó una mano en la mesa y, con la otra, cogió la barbilla de Hinata, levantándola. Unió sus bocas a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y se dejó llevar. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que rodeó la mesa y pegó su abdomen al cuerpo de Hinata. La cogió por las caderas y la levantó sin esfuerzo, dándole una vuelta en el aire.

Hinata sonrió en medio del beso, y Sasuke la posó en el suelo lentamente.

-Vaya, Sasuke. Lo has aprendido muy rápido.

-¿El qué?

-El espíritu de la Navidad.

El chico agrandó los ojos, dando muestras de que no entendía.

-Pero…

-No, Sasuke. El verdadero sentido de todo esto es ser feliz. No hay regalo que compre la felicidad, como no hay regalo comparable a una noche en compañía de la persona que quieres. Por eso, la Navidad es una fecha especial para muchos. Es el tiempo de reír y cantar, de decir sentimiento, de derrochar alegría, de volver a tener la inocencia de un niño.

-Eso es algo que haces tú todos los día, Hinata.

-Eso intento.

El chico sonrió como pocas veces hacía, y besó la frente de su compañera.

-Ven aquí, preciosa.

Se sentaron en el suelo, a la tenue luz de la chimenea. Hinata estaba sentada en el regazo de Sasuke, comiendo un polvorón de chocolate.

-¿No quieres?

-No me gusta el dulce.

-Pero al menos pruébalo…

Otro beso. Este, de degustación.

-Me estoy planteando seriamente, alimentarme de tus labios. Aún con ese sabor dulzón eres adictiva.

La pareja se fundió en un abrazo largo, y en un silencio cómodo, de confianza. El chico refugió su cara en el cuello de Hinata, y susurró:

-Te amo.

La chica no se lo creía. ¿Sus oídos estaban bien? Sasuke no se lo decía casi nunca.

-Sé que no te lo digo mucho, pero siempre estaré ahí para ti.

¿Acaso era la Navidad la que influía en su carácter? ¿Eran los adornos, las velas, los regalos?

Sasuke se dio cuenta, en ese mismo instante, de que la Navidad no era un comercio, era la época del comportamiento ideal. La Navidad era hermosa, y él había aprendido a amarla y celebrarla.

Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por su espíritu navideño, pues la compañera perfecta ya estaba a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegaron mis humildes palabras. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.**

**Como siempre, les pido un review para contarme todo lo que quieran de la historia: si les gustó, si la odiaron, qué puedo mejorar, si hay faltas de ortografía... Lo que sea.**

**¡Dejen evidencia de que estuvieron aquí!**

**Sin más que deciros, me voy a dormir, que creo que me lo merezco :D**

**Feliz Navidad. Un besazo.**


End file.
